Late night party Romance!
by MochaMii
Summary: Fuck! You know you shouldn't have listened to the blonde bitch you call a best friend. And now here you are on some bed, having a sloppy make out with some guy you barely met, this should be interesting, until the other guy you danced with walks in. MochaMii here! and introducing a few new names along with some pairings just to make things more exciting, for you guys. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really have anything to say it is superrrr late and I can't sleep~ **

**Nyeh! Enjoy **

**I don't own shit! Cept the oc's~**

I shouldn't do this.

_Fuck_, I know I shouldn't have even believed the fucking blonde haired bitch I called a friend.

Well _best friend._

I know she means well, since I am always cooped up in my home, away from 'fun' as she put it, but can she really blame me?

I mean fuck look at me! Strange colored red eyes, with dark circles under them from not getting enough sleep, white skin that hasn't seen the daylight as much, and fuck am I small and skinny.

I'm like my dad, mean, a tad bit grouchy, always cussing (not while working, if the asshole doesn't fuckin annoy me).

Fuck I just can't stand most human beings!

My last relationship was like…never! Fuck I'm going to die alone and I'm okay with that.

_Liz isn't okay with it though…_

So here I am standing in front of the bathroom mirror in my dad's apartment wearing what my bitch best friend picked out for me, for this, ugh god…

_Party._

I heard a knock at the door, "Dude are you ready? My bro said the party starts in like an hour!" Liz shouted from the other side of the door.

"Hold on!" I said, fuck I look hideous! I look slutty, and not in a damn I look this good way.

"I'm going in!" Liz then opened the door; she looked me up and down a frown plastered on her face. "You look ready to me!" she said, waving her arms around like the dramatic fuck she is.

She sighed, "Dude, what's wrong?" she asked me leaning against the door frame. I looked down, then looked at the dress, and sighed. The dress is a strapless cherry red dress, with black laces curving around the body going to down to the end.

My hair is straightened and curled a bit at the end, and I'm positive she will have Pal do my god damn makeup.

"Liz, I look fucking stupid! I mean I don't look remotely good looking in this or anything. I just ugh…" I gave up and leaned against the wall. Liz knows what's wrong, she knows I have these stupid insecurity issues, and what not, she knows when I get stressed I start to have these weird anxiety attacks. And being around people sort of scares me.

_She just knows!_

She went over to me and hugged me.

"Bitch we're going." And with that she grabbed my hand and led me out the bathroom, to the living room.

Liz is wearing a dress with a blue top while the skirt is black. Her long blonde hair residing on her right shoulder blade and signature strider sunglasses placed on the front of her dress. She is also wearing dark blue toms.

"Tanny, baby, look around you right now."

I did, "What it's just my dad's fucking apartment?" I told her.

"EXACTLY! Aren't you tired of staying here in your dad's fucking apartment?" Liz told me, she then walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulders. Shaking me while telling me,

"Taneri fucking Vantas, you are like a sister to me, NO! More than a sister, you're like…an internal organ that I _need_ to live! And right now you aren't living so in a way I'm like _dying_! Do you want that Taneri for me to _fucking dye?_ No? Okay then I need YOU to come WITH ME to this party!" she finished.

Did I ever say she is and always will be dramatic as fuck?

"Fine for fucks sake Liz I will go! But you WILL NOT ditch me just to have a 5 minute sex session with that guy you've been talking too!" I said, she smiled and ignored my insult, and hugged me, this better be a good fucking party.

"Sweet, no sloppy makeouts though?" she said as she pulled away from me trying to hold some innocence in her pouty face. I rolled my eyes.

"Not in front of me or that asshole won't have a Mohawk after he wakes up." I said crossing my arms.

"Damn you kinky Tanny" she winked at me, then pulled out her phone and checked the time. She quickly mumbled a "shit." And looked me up and down _again._

"What now, does the almighty Liz fucking Strider not see fit?" I asked as I rolled my eyes, her expression changed with a slight smirk.

"We'll get Pal to do your make up, you fixed your hair right?" Told you, if she is going to a party you have to look as good as she does.

"Yes you dense fuck I did, now where are the shoes?" I asked looking around, my dad is at work saying, "he'll be there for a while trying to finish some papers." He knows I'm going with Liz to a party, the only thing he asks for me is to be careful, and fight full force if a drunk asshole comes onto me.

Even if I do get arrested.

Liz then handed me a box, "Merry Christmas Tantan," I opened the box and, thank god, Liz knows me enough not to buy fucking heels. I assume she barely bought these, cherry red toms to match the damn dress. I went to my room and threw in the box, uncaring of where it landed. As long as it's in my room, I'll probably regret this later.

Liz then pulled out her keys, while texting what I assume to be our other two friends that will be joining us.

"Okay Jami and Pal are ready to go, Pal went over to Jami's and I'm sure Pal sexy-fied sweet Jay babe, so Pal will be doin' your makeup." Liz said, telling me the plan.

I raised both my arms and gave her two thumbs up, "I'm ready, let's get this show on the fuckin road."

"Sweet."

And with that we left the apartment, me locking it of course, and went on our way to Jami's house.

({~.~.~.~.~.~.~})

"Liz! For the love of fuck slow down god dammit!" I screamed at the blonde who was driving way to damn fast on a residential street, she might as well run over some poor kids fucking dog while she's at it.

Liz is driving a 2014 red Mazda 3 sport car, and damn does this bitch like to drive _fast._ She hasn't killed anyone yet, not that I know of, but fuck I'm sure she can slow it down a little.

We then pulled up into a driveway in which I assume is Jami's house. God is it fucking plain, the house is white, and seriously I wonder if her room is fucking white.

"Where here!" she exclaimed happily, while honking the damn horn like her life depended on it. About a minute or so later, Jami and Pal soon came out, Jami's dorky dad was at the door chatting with someone in the house and then walked with Jami towards the car. His bright buck tooth smile shining at us, Liz pulled down the window on my side.

"Hey girls!" he said then opened the door for Jami and Pal to get in. Jami is wearing a denim blue skirt, with black leggings and blue converse, on the top she is wearing a black shirt, with the words "who you gonna call?" written in a green, the green looking as if it was slime and I the back is the ever famous ghost busters symbol. Jami has black hair, and what I assume to be pink eyes? She looks cute, hopefully this party won't trash her.

"Now Liz, Jami _is_ going to be staying at your house afterwards right?" He asked, Liz nodded, and she smiled.

"Don't worry Mr. Egbert! Jay-babe is all safe with me and Tantan, besides if anything happens, you know I have a good aim, and Taneri has a good kick (like that one time when we joined soccer), and Pal over her is good at sassing almost anyone to everyone." Liz said, while Mr. Egbert flinched when Liz brought back the memory of a small Taneri, kicking him where the sun doesn't shine.

He smiled nervously, "Okay girls, bye! Be safe and be careful! Liz your dad said he would call if anything happens, don't drink and drive!" Mr. Egbert said and moved away from the window.

"Yes sir!" was out reply while the window rolled up and Liz back out of the Egbert's driveway.

"Damn Jami your dad has a nice ass." Liz said turning her head to face Jami, while Jami blushed and screamed out Ewww.

I looked over at Palana, she smiled over at me. Palana is wearing a strapless dark green dress, with black flats, and a black cardigan over her shoulders, a small bag residing on her lap. I can tell that's her makeup bag, she is wearing makeup after all. She had on black eyeliner, which had a sharp end to it, cat eye as she called it, making her dark green eyes stick out a bit more, she also had on black lipstick.

Now Palana is sexy.

"Taneri dear, you look absolutely stunning! The dress really brings out your eyes, and it looks like your missing-" I cut her off.

"Want to do my makeup Pally?" I told her, she likes makeup just the thought of being pretty and lady like gets her happy, and well she is pretty good at it.

She gave me a warm smile, "You do look rather nice-"

"Yes or no?" I said with a chuckle, sometimes she thinks she's hurting people's feelings when she asks if she can do their makeup, then she goes on a ramble apologizing if she offended anyone. So I might as well stop her there.

"Liz! Pull over the car so Pal can make me look twice as good as you!" I said to Liz she just smirked and pulled up in front of a random house.

"Well we're a few blocks away, I guess we can spare sometime." And with that Liz turned off her vehicle, while Jami and I switched places.

As I entered the back seat, I tuned and placed my right leg over my left, so I can make sure Pal has my whole face in view. She looked happy, but remained calm as to not mess up.

"If you could please close your eyes, Tanny bear." She giggled using the old nickname. I did as I was told.

/10 minutes later/

"Oh my god!" Liz said shocked.

"Wow…" Jami said.

Palana just giggled.

"Wow what? No that guy, tell me that guy right there is not ho-oh my god Taneri, you look sexy." I rolled my eyes at the ever so blonde Liz Strider. I assume I looked good, my mom always said I sort of resembled her when she was young. I just hope she meant body wise though.

"Picture now!"

Liz then took out her IPhone and switched the screen to face us. We all faced the camera and smiled.

"Everyone look good?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

"Take the damn photo!"

Sure enough after I said that; Liz took it, guess her taking all those god damn selfies really paid off in the end.

"Okay now onto the party!" she then started up the car and maneuvered the car to get out of the spot.

I looked out the window and my eyes widened, "STOP!" I yelled. She did, with the car lurching forward of the sudden stop. Sure enough a purple tinted challenger passed by honking at Liz.

It's like time slowed in that moment. The driver flicking off Liz, and the passenger in the backseat behind the driver had his head out the window, like a fucking dog.

His eyes meet mine, I couldn't get a good look of him, but I'm sure he saw me. Time then went back to its normal pace, the purple challenger speeding off into the street, and Liz questioning if we we're okay.

"Yeah fucking asshole." I mumbled

({~.~.~.~.~.~.~})

Liz then pulled up into a street parking space, she luckily found not too far from the house. We all got off, and I looked around, I noticed a purple tinted car a few cars up ahead from the house her bro was Dj-ing at.

It is around what 10 o'clock. And it's pretty dark out here beside the street lamps. Maybe I'm just paranoid? Probably, we started walking to the house and well…

_Damn _

This house is fucking big!

Liz then went ahead and looked us all up and down. As if she was a general in front of her army, god she is stupid.

"Guys I'm sure nothing will happen, but remember my bro will keep an eye out for us, and there will be people drinking so just be careful, I don't wanna loose a best friend on a good night like this, and if you have sloppy makeouts with anyone and things get too intense just hit'em where it hurts and jet it! Okay?" Liz looked at all of us with a serious expression.

"Let's just try to stay by each other okay?" I said, they all nodded.

"Yeah!" came the enthusiastic reply from Jami.

We all then walked up paved concrete walk to the front door.

Liz rang the doorbell, and sure enough it opened.

Her brother then opened the door and grinned at us. "About damn time! C'mon let's go to the dancefloor, this shit is going to be fuckin crazy sis! He said as he moved out of the doorway and lead us in.

"Ya'll do know you're going to be my dancer's right?" Liz's brother said, his tone serious.

In all my life in that moment have I ever wanted to kick Liz's ass along with mine for becoming her god damn friend.

_This is going to be a long night._

({~.~.~.~.~.~.~})

"Dude, don't wreck my motherfuckin sweet ride!" a tall boy with black hair that looked indigo complained in the backseat.

"Maybe if you wveren't stoned! I wvouldn't have to." The driver with a streak of dark pink in his black hair yelled in the back.

"Hey fuckerth, are we here already?" another boy in the passenger seat asked, his hair is a dark blonde/brunette color, sort of like honey.

"Bro, uh, leave my bro alone, and, uh, yeah this is the place…" another asked, he has bright red streaks in his Mohawk styled black hair.

Soooooooo, can we get off already?" another boy, sitting in between the two males in the back. He has blackish/blue hair and is already annoyed with the current sausage fest that's happening in the car.

Little did they know they already meet the girls of their dreams, the driver _almost_ hitting them.

So like every other cliché movie/book.

_This is when the party starts._

**Guys oh my shit, I shouldn't have made this but oh well. I have a few songs that will make you laugh this is rated T for now but I'm going to switch it up after the first encounter. **

**Bye guys! Have a goodnight/good morning!**

**/Absconds.**


	2. 2 Fuck this and your dance moves!

**Hahaha…god I need to stop writing, I'm happy with the progress of 'I can still hear you!" I need to proof read this shit though, but then when I do I find myself just wanting to hurry up and finish it, but I keep you guys in mind! So I make it longer with good details, as long as **_**don't forget.**_

**Anyways! Go ahead and read I do not own much just the part that makes up these stories, not the songs, only the scenarios with my OC's that is all~ :3**

Fuck this and your dance moves!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Taneri POV)

"Liz, what the actual god damn _fuck_, is your prick of a brother talking about?" I questioned, angered by the change out outcome.

I CAN'T dance!

I didn't want to dance!

"Yeah bro! What the fuck? I can't show off my ironic dance moves on a stage!" Liz said. _Oh_ she didn't even know either, I should apologize later for getting mad.

Yeah not gonna happen.

We are currently in the backyard watching people set up lights and other equipment to make this party look like a music video. Her brother's set is right in the middle of a makeshift stage, and there are what look like 4 platforms on the stage, 2 on the left, 2 on the right and what appears to be a stripper pole in the middle.

Are we…_no_…we are NOT fucking performing!

Liz's brother…Luis was it? Held up his arms in defense trying to calm down his lil sis, well Liz tries not to freak out as much, because it's _uncool__._

He is currently dressed in a white wife beater, showing off his muscles, his pants are camouflage, and I assume he's wearing black converse.

He could look like the exact younger version of their dad. Except his hair is shorter, and he has a few tattoos on his right arm. He's built from what I can tell, Liz always said he worked out with their uncle Dirk. Now I see why she stopped working out with him.

This dude has a shit ton on scars on his damn arms!

What the fuck are they using to work out? Swords?

Well that does seem like a reasonable explanation, Liz is way to fucking fast for her own good. She calls it flash step or some shit, I just tell her to stop drinking energy drinks.

Fucking Striders.

"Hey_, I told you, _if you we're gonna come to this party you'd have to do me a huge favor. Luckily, you agreed and thank god you all look hot right now, and I need you to change out of those dresses." He said, he then looked past us and smiled instantaneously. We all turned our heads towards what he was smiling at.

It is, what I presume to be a boy, crouching down and picking up a flower. He slowly, came back up and examined it in the artificial light the crew people installed. He then turned his head slowly and spotted Luis, he grinned and ran over.

He has what looks like short black hair, and is currently sporting some short shorts with a white belt holding it in place, while Liz commented something along the lines "of a fine ass," with a loose black shirt, he is about 5'5 with what seems to be a buck tooth grin, like Jami's dad.

While running let's play the scene in my head, like a slow motion chick flick run.

"_Luis! Luis your back!" the boy said crying and running to the man in the army outfit. Luis being the army guy smiled and jogged to his lover, then like some curse was placed down on the poor soul of seeing his returned lover from war in one piece by the almighty god himself, his footing went a bit wrong and he well…tripped into Luis's arms. _

"Dude! Dude, are you okay?" Luis then rushed forward and grabbed the boy in his arms, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Oops! Hah guess this isn't the first time I fell for you strider." oh…it's a girl. He wait…_she_ then looked over at Liz and us.

"Oh! You must be Liz! Hello I'm Jodi" she said with a sweet smile. She then looked over at Luis, and gave him a quick peck. She then walked over to where the coordinator is, judging by clipboard in hand. He just wants to get laid! Liz grimaced, having to watch that little lovey dovey scene. She's probably thinking the same damn thing too.

Luis then looked at us and smiled, I want to fucking punch him so damn hard, he said "Okay guys basically you all will have your own things going on, and you will be interacting with Jojo here."

She seemed to be blushing a bit harder now, he stared at Liz, "Okay, like Liz you are the second one to go. You know how we're all cool and shit, well basically you dance with her on stage and just try to look cool."

He then looked at Palana," You are the first one to go. A rack of clothes will be placed with you and you will have her change into the outfit you picked out, she will be wearing it all night so I hope you choose a good one. You are good with fashion, I don't really trust Liz."

He looked at Jami, she flinched back," You are the third one to go, you will replace whatever it is Liz is doing, while Liz retreats back to the platform, you will be dancing around and just letting her have a fun time basically."

He then looked at me, I glared at him, he smirked," And you will be the one teaching her how to use the stripper pole, while you make the crowd horny you'll also be giving Jojo confidence to do what you're doing." As soon as he finished a ringing noise developed in my ears.

"Bro that's not cool!" I heard Liz say, I was staring at him, eyes wide not even believing the situation right now. It's like the camera was going from my face to his while slowly zooming into our eyes to show just how intense this really fucking is.

I do not have confidence.

I cannot make a single male horny, maybe clutching their balls and running away…

What the fuck is this guy going on about confidence? Does he not know he's talking to the girl with possibly the lowest amount of fucking self-esteem probably in the whole fucking city! Fuck confidence! And his girl!

But, I don't wanna ruin this for Liz…

=POV SWITCH Liz Strider

I am currently trying not to flip my fucking shit, fuck Jodi! What issues does she have besides having a plate full of money in front of her? Taneri, isn't…well she's not the most…ugh…

Basically what he wants her to do, is what she herself can't do.

Understand?

I know my Tantan has problems with herself, and too hear this from my bro telling her to degrade herself in front of a bunch of teens that are barely getting drunk and high. She can't do that! It has to be written down somewhere in a book, word for fucking word saying "_Taneri Vantas can't and will not degrade herself for the use of having the older Strider to finally get laid." _

No! She just can't, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked over at Pal. She motions for me to look at something, and out of the corner of my eye, I can see Taneri shaking.

Is it rage? Damn she is surely just going to want to go home now, and lay in her bed while she makes a mental list of things she possibly hates about herself.

"Fine! You god damn fuckass, BUT we better get free drinks and any asshole," Taneri was looking at the ground she then looked up at my brother her glare darkening a bit, and her voice going down an octave with what I assume is pure rage," and I mean _any asshole_ that tries to touch _me _will learn why I'm not someone to fuck with_," _she then went over to us and put her arms around all three of us.

"IF they make Jami cry, I will _beat them into a bloody fucking pulp_. IF someone so much as makes the wrong move on Liz they will be bound and gagged in a random room. AND if someone tells Pal anything which makes her feel uncomfortable you better hire a _fucking search team_!" She said with a deep intake of breath of breath as she tried to stay calm.

"Now show us to the fucking rooms! And you better fucking pray that you live through this night, and manage to get _laid." _Taneri said.

Well _damn_. And here I thought she would've yelled at me for not telling her about this.

My bro then grinned, muttering "Sweet." The asshole!

"Follow me please girls." He said and we did inside the weird Betty Crocker looking mansion. He opened a door which lead to the kitchen, from there up a long ass plight of stairs. The top hallway lead three ways, left way, middle way, and right way.

We took the right hallway. We stopped in front of a rather large door, with four stars on it each the color of our eyes. He then turned around and was smiling like it was his first birthday all over again.

God I'm starting to hate my family! Damn you Tanny!

"Okay y'all are going to be sharing the same room, just to get rid of some nerves of course and also be there for support and shit. Along with following a few dance moves, I don't expect ya'll to learn them as fast but just so you get the idea?" he said, I can see he's nervous.

"Someone will come by the door and they will lead you to the outside stage. DO NOT GET LOST, and go pee before you guys perform." He said.

"Hey bro why are you doing this?" I asked him. We did have a reason to know.

He sighed, "Look, it's not because I want to get laid," he looked away with a blush while Pal muttered "Liar" under her breath.

"She doesn't have many friends and she gets really nervous, it's just cute, but yeah and so she told me about what she wanted for her birthday. And I said well I have my lil sis and she can help."

"What is her idea?" Jami asked.

"She wants to be someone else. Get it? Like with all 4 of you she can act the way you sort of act, she wants to prove to people she isn't the 'plain girl' anymore."

Well it sort of does make sense, in a way.

"Alright well go get changed and let's start this shit."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

=POV Switch! (Dilien Ampora)

I am currently leaning against my friends car, taking a hit from the cigarettes I bought earlier today, he owns an Indigo tinted 2013 RT dodge challenger.

It is a nice car, but _mine_ is better.

It's in the shop right now though since my little 16 sister thought it would be fun to take it for fucking ride.

The glubbing little shit.

"Hey maaaaaaaan, mind if you can spare a cig?" My blue haired friend asked me. I looked over at him, he is currently dressed in dark wash jeans with a light blue button up shirt along with a black vest over the blue. I took out the pack from my left pocket and quickly opened it, throwing one at him.

"Thanks" he said, I nodded. He took out a lighter and leaned against the challenger with me. His name is Versil Serket.

"You think Luis will finally get laid?" Ver asked snickering at the thought, I smiled.

"He's been wvith her how long and she still refuses him?" I asked, Versil shrugged and took in a deep breath of smoke.

I looked around more and more people we're showing up. So I guess that's the okay for us to head in.

I then moved myself away from the car and looked in through the window, Mal and Armi are talking about stupid shit like they always do.

Maliem Makara he is the one that owns this car, well him and his brother, usually he's too stoned to even _consider_ driving but some fucking how this asshole has a license.

Mine was suspended. Well it _still _is but the law doesn't know that, now do they?

Mal is wearing loose black jeans with a belt, the buckle has a goat designed on it. He is wearing a black button up shirt, with an indigo vest matching his light and cheery eyes. He is wearing clown face paint which will probably be smeared off later if he gets too drunk, his hair is about shoulder length, he has really curly and thick hair, before we got here I tried brushing it and in one swift moment the fucking brush actually broke.

I'm not lying, he laughed about it, my sister used it for her hair, guess she's gonna need a new brush.

Pay back's a bitch.

Amirno has a Mohawk with 3 red streaks on one streak in the middle the two on the sides of his head. He is wearing black pants with a belt also, the buckle design is what looks like a long horned bull, the shirt he decided to go against his twin and wear a white button up shirt with a light brown vest, and it really brings out his eyes.

And last but not least we have the gamer boy.

He loves computers and weird spooky shit just like his mom. She is a nice lady and his dad is pretty cool, he is wearing 3D colored glasses that his dad had given him. He is currently hunched over trying to play some game on his Ds, he is wearing black pants with mismatched shoes, one white the other black. The shirt he is wearing is white with a half blue half red vest to match his glasses. His hair stays up in odd places, he has honey blonde hair. From what I can possibly see his eyes are two different colors.

He likes them, but also hates them.

His name is Arelus Captor. His dad came up with the name, he wanted to combine his name with his wife, and oddly enough they both liked it.

Ari thought it was stupid at first, but after a while he told me it was actually kind of cute.

"Hey guys people are showvin up let's go, maybe we'll be able to find Luis." I told them, I then opened the door and pulled the seat forward, out came Maliem and Amirno. While Ari was in the passenger seat, he quickly got out and stretched.

We all then gathered on the sidewalk, "Well my brothers," Maliem started and grabbed all of us into a tight hug, "tonight we have some miraculous fun and find some sweet lil mama's to scream out our names, and make the world go around." He then let us go and we all adjusted out clothes, Luis did tell us too look good and if we didn't he would personally shank our asses with his Katana.

I looked at myself through Mal's dark tinted car windows, and my hair is still in good shape, I re-adjusted my glasses. And smiled at my reflection. Ari then grabbed me by the back of my shirt, and pulled me away from the windows, "Get your damn filthy glubbin hands off of me!" I yelled at him.

"No once you look in a mirror you can't look away." He stated simply, still facing the way towards the house.

It is true. I am fucking good looking.

=Regular POV

The five boys then walked to the house and entered through the back gate, which is where everyone else is going in through. It was a tunnel that looked like the sky, with the artificial blue lights to make it seem blue along with white little blubs bunched together acting as if it was actual clouds hovering it in like a sky.

All of them seemed impress with the outcome of how well Jodi's entrance tunnel goes. As they neared an exit, they could see a makeshift stage in the middle of the back yard. A DJ system in the middle and 4 platforms behind the DJ. Along with a white curtain in the back.

"Damn." was all they said as they looked around. A man was standing in the front of the exit he is wearing a golden suit along with the other waiters.

"Hello their gentlemen, you all look nice tonight, if you would like to eat anything there are some food stands over by the side of the-

"Fuck yeah bro! I'm ready to get the munchies, where they all up and at bro?" Maliem said taking the poor man by surprise, the man I just merely laughed at his behavior and directed them to the food stands. "They are on the other side of the backyard, sir, if you see that line they're over there." He said, still smiling.

Maliem then grinned and grabbed Amirno's arms closing in on the food stands. Arelus and Versil followed at a slower pace, while Dilien then apologized for his friend's lack of decency and bid the man a warm thank you.

As Dilien was walking to catch up with his friends he noticed a set of familiar blonde hair along with the damn shades that belong to a very much known Strider. He felt his lips quirk up into a small smile and went after the blonde.

Luis is currently trying to button up his damn black shirt, his orange vest on the residing on a nearby chair.

"Need some help, Strider?" A flamboyant voice asked him. His eye twitched.

"Yeah mind telling me if my ass looks good in these pants?" Luis asked, he heard the voice scoff at his insult.

"They look horrible, who dressed you your mom?" the voice said again, Luis then turned around to face none other than one of his many streaked haired friends in high school, he grinned.

"Shit ya'll actually went through with my threat?" Luis said, actually surprised they decided to dress nice.

"Well, we all thought we should help you since you need to get laid." Dilien replied, Luis frowned.

"Dude how many times do I have to tell you-" Dilien then cut Luis off.

"We knowv we knowv '_I the great sex god Luis Strider actually have feelings for a girl, wvvho I want to treat right and blahh blahh blahh' _but you think she wvould have done something by nowv!" Dilien said already used to the conversation.

"Dude you just gotta wait it out man, can't rush things." Luis said, he then did a silent "Yes!" as he got the button to go in the small hole, he then got his vest and put it on buttoning it up too.

"Anyways tell the guys I said hi and the drinks are free just say you know me and he'll ask you a question the answer is Magic. And you'll have free drinks all night. Gotta go and set up man, wish me luck." Luis then walked off into the crowd.

Dilien then went his perspective way trying to find his idiotic friends through the crowd of people.

He then found them off on to the side eating Pizza. Maliem letting out a honk as they all laughed about something. As soon as Dilien was about to speak up a microphone was turned on and out came Luis's voice through the speakers.

"Sup my Samurai's and Ninja's hope you all are enjoying my baby girl Jodi's party. Jodi is going to be turning 19 and I wanted to do something very special for her. Now whoever knows Jodi, you know she has a thing for sweets. A REALLY big thing for sweets and she told me she had a dream about this, and she loved the idea. So Jodi I hope you like what I have planned and I love you babe!" Luis looked down, possibly blushing, while everyone started gushing about how sweet he is.

=Jodi's POV

I am looking out from the window watching Luis make his speech.

He's so sweet, maybe that's why I like him, these past few days have been hectic and he has been doing a lot for me.

He even begged me just to be the DJ for my party I didn't care, I like his music I just don't ever so rarely dance to it. My dreams, he was talking about, are a bit weird. I had a dream of four girls, one a fierce cherry red color, the other a medium shade of pink, the next one is a happy light cerulean color, and a very graceful dark green color. I thought they didn't mean anything, but then they called my name.

I wasn't scared the pink had approached me, saying everything is alright, it sort of felt like déjà vu really.

I opened my eyes and the curtain behind Luis started to light up with all sorts of colors but the ones that remained constant we're the cherry red, the dark pink, the cerulean blue, and also the dark green.

=Jami's POV

Liz, Palana and Taneri are currently standing in the spots we are assigned, we went over some dance moves really fast.

Liz is on the first platform to the right of her brothers DJ system, I am right next to Liz on the second platform, Palana is on the third platform, while Taneri is the last one.

Music has started and right now I am a bit scared!

Liz just said to let the music take over your body, but I'm scared! I have danced before but not in these type of clothes!

They dressed us up in what bikinis with skirts? Not even! We look so weird and the things we have on our heads are weird also.

I have a set of blueberries on my head, I hope they aren't real, because I am a bit clumsy and if I fall the juice will make my hair sticky. I know Taneri has cherries in her head, to match her outfit. Liz has a big strawberry on hers, it looks like it's sitting on her head. And Palana has, I think…I thinks its chocolate chip mint ice cream?

How does she let it stay on her hair!

"Jami dear it's only a clip, not actual Ice cream sweetie." Palana sais, she must have caught me staring at her.

The music is getting louder and colors are now flashing around us. I'm sure people can see our silhouette through the curtain, my heartbeat is racing along with the music.

I can't do this!

This was supposed to be a fun night right?

"Hey blueberry everything will be alright, just gotta wait okay?" Liz said to me, sending me a warm smile. I looked over to Taneri and she seems fine.

If she can do it, then I can too!

The lights stopped and the music came to a halt.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I'd like to introduce my candy girls to you!"

The curtain dropped.

And so did my heart.

=Arelus POV

Dilien bitched at us for wanting to come to the middle and here we are.

_In the fucking middle_. Ugh god it's hot, fuck you Luis, wanting us to wear nice clothes. Fuck you to, Dilien for wanting to be in the sweaty ass center, with a bunch of stupid chicks jumping around.

I don't see anything amazing, call me a lame or whatever, I was never interested in parties. But this is boring everything is already getting boring.

The colors don't faze me, neither does the music.

Nope not even when the curtain dropped and Luis introduced some slut crew he called his "Candy Girls."

Its dark you can only make out silhouettes from the stage behind Luis. I heard Dilien gasp, what a loser just a simple light show and he already loves it.

Just then an old tune started playing, I recognized it immediately it the dubstep version of Lollipop by the Chordettes.

'_Of course he would use this song._' I thought with a smirk, I was gonna turn around to go get a drink, but a bright red light caught my attention. Along with clapping

_Lollipop Lollipop_

My eyes widened behind my 3D shades. Luckily I had these cause I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to make out the girl in the red light.

And _damn_. 

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop_

She is wearing a revealing outfit that sort of looks like a bikini, it's red obviously, the top that is holding her breasts moves a bit provocatively. Shaking when she steps off the platform, any smaller size and I'm sure the view would have been nice to see. The bottom she has on is a rather revealing skirt with a cherry on the side, if she bends down well you know what'll happen. I wonder if her panties are red?

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop _

As she is walking to the center, moving her hips seductively too, she gives the crowd a smile, the red light making her look wicked.

I licked my lips.

She then looked at me, well not at me, but in my direction, and she made a popping noise with her mouth.

I don't regret not coming to this party, I regret not being prepared to bring condoms though.

=Regular POV

_Call my baby Lollipop_

_Tell you why_

_'Cause he's sweeter than an apple pie_

_And when he does his shaky rockin' dance_

_Man I haven't got a chance_

_I call him. _

Taneri is currently working the stripper pole actually making use of Liz's advice, mentally she is cursing ever single curse word known to mankind and setting the whole audience on fire in her head.

A green was light then shown, and Palana stepped off the platform, gracefully moving her body with the DJ's sounds and sure enough going to join Taneri on the pole.

A certain boy with a dark pink streak in his hair is following her every graceful move, astonished a stripper actually has grace.

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop_

Once Palana joined Taneri she moved in close as if to kiss her, the lights blinking, and with one swift careful move she planted her lips close enough near Taneri to not kiss her just make it look like she did, and the crowd seemed to have loved that. _Idiots._

_Sweeter than candy on a stick_

_Huckleberry, cherry, or lime_

_If you have a choice he'd be your pick_

_But Lollipop is mine..._

A blue light shown and out stepped Jami, smiling and twirling around, nervousness crept up on her, but she managed to not step over her two feet. _Success!_

Just like Palana a boy with black/blue hair followed her, she looks so sweet! So innocent, a stripper shouldn't have those characteristics! He smiled to himself, she'll be with him soon enough.

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop *POP*_

Jami then walked up to Taneri and Pal, doing her best trying to look sexy. Taneri placed a kiss on Jami's check and she blushed. The all started dancing in one motion.

_Crazy way he thrills-a me_

_Tell you why_

_Just like a lightning from the sky_

_He loves to kiss me_

_'Till I can't see straight_

_GEE, my Lollipop is great! _

_I call him... _

And the last platform soon lit up revealing Liz strider, The boy with the Mohawk perked up as he saw her walking towards the group of girls, confidence in her walk as her luscious hips swayed. He wanted her to walk right into his arms, and take her home, _not in that way of course._ He actually RESEPCTS a girl, unlike his friends.

Her smile it looked dangerous, and he loved it. Internally he craved danger, he craved to be drastic, and that's why he loves rap.

It gives him a sense of how cruel the world can be, or how uplifting a choice is made, no he doesn't listen to the new shit. Its garbage.

But right now, the girl with a strawberry on her head is more important.

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop *POP*_

Liz then went forward and actually gave Taneri a kiss and groped her breasts, Taneri was soon mentally killing Liz for touching her there just to get a rise out of these assholes.

They are all wearing the same thing. Being watched by one person, but light indigo eyes never left the cherry red girl.

She looks like a wicked sis, just the very sight of her makes you want to have her, hold her, you know you want the wicked Lil Mama under you,

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

How she keeps moving around giving kisses to her friends, you don't care if someone already has eyes on her.

You could share, but depends if the other is willing too.

You smirked. 

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop Lollipop_

_Oh Lolli Lolli Lolli_

_Lollipop oh Lollipop_

As the girls finished up their performance, they couldn't help the sudden shiver that went down their spines. Expecially Taneri, they all then went back to the playform and waited for Jodi to make her entrance.

'_**Lil cherry mama I can't wait to make you mine' **_came the thought from a certain indigo haired boy.

**What's this an update this early!? Why it must be Christmas~! And dammit is long! Lol no I just really like this one but god is it taking me forever! Every time I look at the word count I think no! It's not enough! I need to write moarr then I do. **

**Okay guys be prepared the RATING WILL GO UP but that's until later~ maybe the next chapter or so. Cx **

**I need to re-read these though geez I feel silly if you guys read the words wrong! XC Anyways there will be smut probably in the next chapter or so. **

**R&R please and I hope you enjoyed cx **


	3. 3 What's her name?

**Hey guys! I should probably stop updating so fast hahah -_-ll **

**Okay well! Good news children! Possible sexual meetings in here, depends how long the idea stays fit in my mind, oh! Also guys I might get a job hopefully not, my brother needs one not me! xc ugh I need to stop updating so late, then I don't re read the sort in case of mistakes and also cause I'm too damn tired and sleep is calling me. **

**I don't own anything except the OC's and the little ideas springing from my head to write this. **

**Oh geez! I never put ages arghh.**

**Taneri, Palana and Liz are both 18**

**While Jami is only 17, her birthday is at a later month. **

**Arelus, Amirno, Dilien, Luis, Maliem and Versil are all 19 soon to be 20**

**Jodi 19 since her birthday is later on like Jami. **

**Enjoy! **

**|~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~|**

Luis POV

My heart is pounding and I'm so nervous. I don't want to fuck up today, not now or not later.

Today is my Jodi's birthday, we have been friends long since I can remember. And she has lived a good life at home, I wish I could say the same for school. We went to different Elementary schools, usually every week I would go to see her, when I trained with my uncle Dirk.

Every time I saw her I would see cuts, scratches, sometimes bruises. I would get so mad, how can I be the noble Samurai when all these ninja's are out to get her! She is my princess!

I remember when I made a promise to her, I never forgot it. She just thought I was being silly as always.

But I was serious as a 10 year old me can be.

/*_FLASHBACK~!*/_

"_Hey dad! Who is better when it comes to fighting with swords, you or uncle Dirk?" I asked my dad excited. We are on our way to uncle Dirk's, this happened every weekend after Liz's soccer practice._

_We are now just picking her and my mom up. My mom is in the passenger seat next to my dad her long black hair down while wearing a jersey shirt from Liz's team with her number on the back, and some blue jeans. I heard Lil Liz take in a deep breath of air, very audibly, dramatic as fuck little sister. _

_She is on the other side, behind my dad. Sometimes I feel like I should hit her, but my mom tells me if I it Liz now then I'll definitely hurt Jodi later._

_A good samurai never hurts the princess!_

"_Lulu! You already know the answer! Shut up already!" Liz complained at me, it's like every weekend this happens. We would go and pick her up from soccer practice, she would complain about people not kicking the ball to her. Then tell us about what her friend Taneri did to the other team. _

_This kid has some anger issues, but she and Liz are friends so she probably has some patience. _

_But today seemed different. _

"_Hey Lil man, there is a surprise at Dirk's. Me and him got it for you, and we're gonna show you some cool stuff, okay?" the smile is evident on my dad's face. _

_I heard my mom giggle. _

"_Dave! You ruined it." she told him, and quickly pinched his cheeks. _

"_Ow! Jade, we have kids for a reason, pinch them!" My dad complained, my mom just chuckled. _

"_Hey dad! Guess what Taneri did today during the game! It was so cool, some girl on the other team, she was playing with the ball during practice, and she was giving me mean looks! But I ignored her, and when I turned around a ball was coming towards me and Taneri kicked it so hard, it made this weird sound like BFOOM! It flew back and hit like three girls in the face! And then Jami's dad went to check on her foot to see if it was broken, it wasn't, and he accidentally touched a certain part and she kicked him in the middle parts!" Liz said finally finishing with her evil little shit laugh. _

_God she can go on forever! _

"_Poor John." My dad said with a chuckle, regretting not going to the game. _

_I looked out the window and decided to pay attention to what we we're passing by. My parents are talking about someone's divorce and how their thinking of it, I know my parents would never get that._

_I looked over at Liz, she's been really quiet. Usually she would just make a snappy comeback at my dad every now and then. I noticed she was looking down, clutching something in her little girl hand, I could see the frown that was on her face, her blonde hair covering her bright green eyes._

"_Hey dad…" she said, her voice voided of all things cheery in the world. This seemed to have caught his attention, along with my mom. _

_Liz noticed this, and quickly smiled, "can we get ice cream!?" she said cheerfully. _

_Wow mood swing much. _

_We then entered a familiar neighborhood, my grin came back to life as we approached the familiar house. My dad slowed the car down and parked into the driveway. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, and opened the door throwing my legs out of the car. _

_I closed the door and looked across the street, trying to find her. Sometimes she's out watering the garden. _

'_Guess she's inside.' I thought. Well after I'm done training with uncle Dirk I will be able to go see her. Usually I do, and if I'm scratched up a lot, just to make her worry, she always puts bandages on me. _

_I looked back and went to my uncle's door ringing the doorbell rapidly just to piss him off. The door opened, but the inside of the house is too dark. I see a silhouette approaching me. _

_Then something dark and soft covered my face. _

_I screamed. And quickly threw it on the ground, oh it was only Lil Cal!_

_Weird ass puppet, I don't see how my uncle can stand him. I think he moves on his own too. _

"_Sup bro" my dad said. Already used to my uncle's antics. He then grabbed Cal and took off the note._

"_C'mon kid, let's go to the back yard." He said putting Cal on his shoulders and crumbling up the note. _

_Well, it's gonna be awhile till I see her. _

_{Fast forward because the author is a lazy fuck}_

"_Shit…" I said, I am currently sitting on the toilet seat of Uncles neighbor's household. _

_(10 minutes before) _

_I am currently walking across the street to see her, I know she likes to stay inside and bake cookies with her mom. And training is already over with my uncle, I am happy at the moment because I managed to get a scratch on him!_

_And also he and my dad got me a sword! It's real and a bit heavy but I'll grow into it. I'm bringing it with me over to her house. I walk up to the door and knock, the smell of Chocolate chip cookies wafting through the house, I love coming over she makes the best cookies! And I also have some awesome news to tell her, she'll probably squeal with joy. _

_The door then opens to a man with bright green eyes like my mom, dark rimmed glasses on his face, he frowns down at me, with his ever present mustache. I think it'll grow out of look like those fancy man mustache that'd be pretty funny._

_He then chuckles, "Oh you Striders! Never giving a damn if you're bruised and scratched! I assume you want to see Jodi, right boy?" He asked me._

_I kept my poker face and nodded. _

"_She's in her room, been locked up since school ended yesterday, I tried talking to her. Maybe she will open up to you dear boy?" He told me with worry sounded in his voice. Mr. English then moved aside to let me in._

_That caught my attention, I know she sometimes gets bullied. I can't stand it when I see her cry, _

"_Do be careful young Strider! If I find anything broken your head will join my collections!" he threatened, I then went up the stairs and to the last room, my katana on my right side, and I knock on her door. _

_I heard a light shuffle on the other side of the door, and the door creaked opened. Jodi peaked out at me, she looked sad, then she opened the door fully, and her sadness soon flared to worry._

"_Luis! You're all scratched up! Go into the restroom right now so I can patch you up this instance!" she said in a motherly voice. _

_She moved away from her door and ushered me to the restroom. She opened the door and turned on the light, going to her room to get what I assume to be the emergency kit. _

_Just then a jolt went through my right arm, guess Dirk got me good there, "shit" I mumbled._

_Jodi then came back to the rest with a white box with a big plus sign on it, she opened it and took out a cotton swab along with some remedy she uses for cuts. _

"_Where the Ninja's rough with you today?" she said, smiling at me with the cotton swab in her hand. _

"_Sorry to worry you princess, but yeah they we're. But I stole something from them! Look my princess a new sword to make you Kokoro go doki doki!" I told her excited, I like the impress her, and my uncle did say girls like swords so maybe he's right! _

"_Luis! Please do not swing that around!" or not. _

"_Sorry Jojo." I then looked at her arm, she had a bandage over it. I placed my new sword on the ground beside the toilet, and stopped her from covering my scratches. _

"_Jodi, why are you bandage?" I asked her, as serious as I could get. _

_She looked away and tried to make herself look busy, "Jodi." I asked on more time, she flinched and looked down._

"_Please Luis, let me do this and I will tell you," she said, she slowly started to cover me with the white bandage. After she was done she looked at her own bandage, and leaned against the wall. She was so quiet, usually she was laughing or smiling at my jokes. _

"_Jojo are the bullies hurting you more now?" I asked her slowly, those assholes. If only we went to the same school, I would make them leave her alone. _

"_One of the girls, yes. Sh-she pulls at my short hair and calls me a boy! Then she makes fun of my teeth, and on Friday she got my glasses and stomped on them!" Jodi said, "I-I can't stand her! And the teachers don't help much and I'm afraid to tell my parents." She stated weakly. _

"_I don't want to go back Luis! I never do i-it's like ever time sh-she sees me she g-gets crule-er!" Jodi started to silently cry. _

"_I-I want to be with you-u! I-I…on fri-friday it was a show and tell day and I b-brought with me a picture of you and me, and the shades you gave me the picture was only a copy a-and she ri-ripped it! Luckily I ha-had the shades with me-e."_

_Whoever is picking on her is going to be getting hell very fucking soon. I was…no…I AM mad. _

"_Is she the reason why you have that?" I asked her my voice barely above a whisper, Jodi only nodded. _

"_She a-almost ha-had gotten the glasses! I had to fight back, but she has more friends…" she said. _

_I can't defend her._

_I'm barely even there for her._

_I looked down at my katana, and an idea soon sprang into my head._

_I got up from the toilet seat and grabbed Jodi, picking her up from the ground, and holding her as if I was saving her from danger. _

"_Lu-Luis!" she said blushing. Jodi is wearing blue shorts, with a white t-shirt on. She was looking at me and I looked at her and smiled. _

"_No need to fear princess! I will make you smile and take you away from evil!" I told her, she always blushes when I call her princess. _

"_Luis please I'm not-" I cut her off, "Your my princess Jodi English," I then bent down and grabbed my katana and ran out of the bathroom to her room. I quickly closed the door with my foot and placed her on the bed. I looked around the room and saw a crown, well a birthday crown, lying by her closet, I ran to it and picked it up. Taking it over to Jodi, I told her to put it on while I found a thin orange blanket and wrapped it around my neck. _

"_Jodi English! I have heard that the evil witch has been terrorizing your kingdom! As your loyal best friend I refuse to stand idly by as you get hurt!"_

_She looked confused, "well Luis you go to a different school-"_

"_My princess! Please Jodi go along with it!"_

_She nodded and smiled. _

"_My loyal best friend! How do you manage so?" she asked me._

"_I shall be going into the evil witches territory and defend you! And as your rightful best friend, who is also a samurai, your highness, I will go through a road of ninja's and defeat all of them for you! I will fight the mightiest of witches and defeat them for you! I will…I will always be there for you Jodi." I looked down, and went over to hug her._

"_You won't be alone anymore. My dad told me today that I'll be going to the same school you go to, Jojo." I said softly to her. _

"_Luis please don't lie to me." she said, I heard her voice crack. _

"_I'm not, like I said I'll be here for you, defending your castle against Ninja's and evil witches." _

_She smiled at me. and hugged me back with so much force it knocked us off of her bed, the crown slightly disarrayed in her hair. _

_She got back up, "You'll always be my samurai?" she asked me, I grinned._

"_If only you'll remain my princess! I will make you happy, no matter what, okay Jojo."_

_She only nodded and buried her head into my chest. _

_I never went back on my word. _

_{Fuuuutttuuuuurrrreeeee} _

I opened my eyes once the song Lollipop was over. All the girls have went back to the platforms and it is now time for Jodi's entrance, I'm nervous. I know she gets nervous around a lot of people, fuck, I'm surprised a lot of people actually came guess they aren't disappointed, with how big the crowd seems.

And by the looks of it they seem to like my 'Candy Girls', I pull out my iPhone to just check the time surprisingly, I have a text from a one of my buddies.

It's from Maliem, possibly one of the first guys I meet in middle school, along with his bro, we would all rap about shit, and laugh about it. Maliem has a few problems though, I have witnessed them before, but he's still a good guy.

'_Hey bro, mind hookin' up a brother with a name for the cherry babe? :0)'_

Cherry babe? Oh he means Taneri, maybe I should tell him she isn't interested. I'm sure half the crowd probably wants to get in there pants, the fact that Jodi had someone design these and made them surprised me.

Hopefully her outfit isn't as revealing as my sisters is. Don't worry I don't think Liz is seeing anyone, so I'm sure she feels okay wearing it, besides our mom and dad taught both of us to use weapons. And she can flash step out of a situation, but if anything happens she will go to her friends or me.

'_She's kinda hard to get man you sure? :I' _Always gotta warn a brother, before he gets too confident. My phone vibrated.

'_Dude, II fuckiing hate party's but thii2 2eem2 worth iit. Why is your sister dancing on stage?'_ Arelus asked me

'_Those are her friends, dude they came here to party, but Jojo didn't want to be on stage by herself, so I got my sis to do it. Why? Who caught your bi-colored eyes, bro? ;)' _I told him, usually I've never seen him with a lot of girls. But he tells me he had a few flings in the summer but that's it.

'_Lu-bro I've never been more sure in my entire stoned life, your lil sis caught Ambro's attention though ;0)' _Mal told me, I had a feeling, he had a crush on her, but I never acted on it. It's her love life, but if he hurts her, then I might hurt him.

'_Names Taneri man, she is the feistiest girl you can meet, I wish you luck, oh btw she has a mean kick might wanna be aware of that' _I sent to Mal, he probably won't get away with much, knowing Taneri.

'_HoNk ;0)' _was all that Mal said. I opened the other text from Arelus.

'_No I was just wonderiing, I a22ume tho2e are her friiend2 riight? And the red one diid.' _was all Arelus said.

'_Man, was she that good? Her name is Taneri if your nerdy ass is wonderin, but she is a fighter, so I advise to approach with caution.' _Damn, well I'm doing her a favor, Liz would be proud.

I look at the time and it's been 5 minutes. After this the girls are free to do whatever they want for the night. I'm sure someone told them they are allowed to crash here.

I cracked my knuckles and popped a few bones starting the song Jojo wanted me to play, I just hope this goes well.

_Show time!_

=Jodi POV

I am standing in the back of the stage, and I here Luis begin the song. The green light, shining first, then the pink, along with the blue and finally the red.

The light are following the music pattern and I can't help but feel captivated by it.

The lights then stopped at green, and all the other little light fixtures started following the girl. Her name is Palana I think. I moved up a little bit more and I see Palana coming towards w=me with what I assume is the outfit she picked.

_**The music got her to**_

_**Make her body move**_

A nervous bubble appeared in my stomach as she approached me, she gave me a warm smile and closed the curtain behind her changing me, as fast, as the lights lit up behind me.

_**And when a body move, a body groove, a body oh**_

_**It got me feeling like **_

_**I wanna take her home**_

_**But I've been drinking like**_

_**I might not make it home**_

=Regular POV

Jodi then appeared, from the curtain where Palana was changing her, she stumbled out and walked out on stage. Palana by her side.

Palana then hooked her and Jodi's arm and started walking to the stage, gracefully moving, swaying with the beat of the song.

_**She got that body language when she strut her stuff**_

_**She a bad girl and I can't get enough**_

_**Don't stop, get it girl**_

_**Rocking with the rhythm girl**_

_**Morning fun, type one night**_

Palana then put her hands on Jodi's hips and starting doing a little swaying motion dance with her, Jodi awkwardly moving so.

_**Let me hit it, girl**_

_**Hit it girl**_

The song building up tempo as Palana started to move Jodi into the dance like motion, the song repeating _'__**hit it'**_ multiple times. Jodi is getting excited already feeling confident on her dancing. The four platforms lighting showing the girls dancing.

_**Drop it**_

And just like that Jodi and Palana starting moving wildly along with the crowd.

The DJ soon enough started up a new beat the lights flashing over the girls, and it stopped at a Pink one. Liz was shown posing with the ever famous Strider poker face. She stepped down her platform and walked towards Jodi. The guitar flowing through Liz, as if she already knew the song.

_**If you want me**_

_**You're gonna have to catch me **_

_**If you wanna touch my whoa-oa-oa**_

_**And if you catch me**_

_**You're gonna have to show me**_

_**How bad you really want my whoa-oa-oa**_

Liz then got behind Jodi as if teaching her how to play hard to get, she then grabbed Jodi and spun her around, as soon as Jodi stopped spinning, Liz placed her hands on Jodi's sides, and moved her to match Liz's flow of rhythm.

_**You're Scrumptious**_

_**I kinda like it**_

_**I'm indecisive**_

_**I change my mind a lot**_

_**But you're hot (you're so hot)**_

_**But I think you kinda know it**_

_**Really hopin you don't blow it so bring it**_

Liz started moving a bit faster now and Jodi was starting to feel a bit uneasy at Liz's tempo, she is trying to keep up. The guitar leaving the crowd to move around and jump around as if they we're dancing with Jodi.

The lights behind them flashed again and on came the blue light. The new beat to this song is catchy, Jami closing in on the distance to Jodi, Jami then smiled at Jodi and they both started to dance as if no one was watching them.

_**Boy you make it, make it right**_

_**my temperature is super high**_

_**If I scream if I cry**_

_**It's only cause I feel alive**_

_**My body needs a hero, come and save me**_

_**Something tells me you know how to save me**_

_**I've been feeling weird, oh I need you**_

_**Come and rescue me**_

The lights are blinking and it looks like Jami and Jodi and actually dancing really well, Luis knew this would happen and thankfully he switched up the lighting for this song.

_**Make me come alive, come on and turn me on**_

_**Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on**_

_**I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on**_

_**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on**_

Jami then went against Jodi and starting moving together with her, the crowd doing the same thing.

_**Make me come alive, come on and turn me on**_

_**Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on**_

_**I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on**_

_**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on**_

Sure enough after that the tempo died down and the lights started blinking this time landing on red. Everything stayed quiet in that moment.

Right now Taneri was sitting down on the platform, her legs crossed over one another, with her arms on sitting on her legs, hands holding her head, she looked very threatening, with the red light and a good heated glare to match you would think she was unbelievably pissed off. A smirk graced itself on her face.

She got up and stretched. The beat of the new song already playing.

_**My hips rocking**_

_**As we keep lip locking**_

_**Got the neighbors screaming**_

_**Even louder louder**_

_**Lick me down like you were**_

_**Rolling rizla**_

_**I'm smoking…**_

_**Come and put me out**_

She walked up to Jodi, and wrapped an arm around her waist, she started swaying her hips and stared into Jodi's eyes.

_**I'm your dream girl**_

_**This is real love**_

_**But you know what they say about me…**_

_**That girl is a problem**_

_**Girl is a problem**_

_**Girl is a problem problem**_

Taneri guided Jodi over to the pole and started moving across it, Jodi soon got the idea and did as Taneri was doing.

_**I got your name**_

_**Hanging from my chain…**_

_**Don't you wanna claim**_

_**My body like a vandal?**_

_**You got the cure**_

_**Underneath your shirt…**_

_**Don't you wanna save this**_

_**Dirty little damsel?**_

The song started too fade out and Taneri leaned in close to Jodi's ears, she whispered "Happy birthday" to Jodi and grinded her body sexily against Jodi.

Taneri's 4 friends we're surprised by the sudden action but blamed the music, or the face that Taneri _does_ like to help people.

A small beat was still going and Jodi moved freely on her own. The music then stopped and the light stopped blinking behind Jodi is a countdown.

3,

2,

1,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JODI!" the whole crowed shouted at her.

Blue and white confetti came down and the music started up again, Jodi looked over to Luis and ran to him, giving him kisses and hugging him, all the while calling him the greatest boyfriend and best friend.

Luis is blushing, and hugged her back, whispering an "I love you" to her.

Something in Jodi sparked when he said that.

_The party is barely starting, all of them know it, and they are surely in for one good night. _

**Looks at readers**

**Then looks at story.**

**Then readers **

**You better god damn cry at the beginning! **

**Nah lol well guys here is Luis and Jodi I listen to some song I assume a it's called a thousand years? I have died every day waiting for you for a thousand years, I'll even wait a thousand more! /sobs in corner/ **

**Yeah I like that song. Lol **

**Also, for a song they are all going by personality wise~**

**The first one is let me hit it by sporty-o**

**The next one is by pink called boring**

**The other is by David Guetta turn me on**

**And the last is by Natalia kills problem. **

**Yes they are all from homestuck videos, and god am I tired well night guys! Hope you enjoyed time for me to get some sleep!**


	4. 4 Cherry Mama :0)

My sweet Mohawk boy~

**{Liz Strider POV} **

You are currently watching Jodi kiss your brother, wait why in the fuck are you watching? That is so god damn disgusting, but you're happy for your bro that he could finally relax and enjoy his night. You hope that he can let you DJ for bit, since your dad did teach you both, and well you want to impress someone.

Now you don't know if that _someone_ is here yet, you left your phone in the room since, these outfits are like really little. You got off the platform and so did your friends, Jami was blushing, while Palana was giggling and Taneri was well…possibly hating herself for acting like that.

"Hey Tantan, did you enjoy your dance." I said teasing her, she only blushed more and glared at me.

"Shut the fuck up Liz." She growled out at you, "Oh stop hissing! I'm only kidding you did great!" I told her, she relaxed a little, but I sometimes wish Taneri wasn't so insecure.

"Why, Tanny bear, I didn't even know you could move like that~" Pal said teasing her, Taneri only groaned.

"But you did look pretty sexy, Tanny! Usually you're all grouchy and mean, I'm surprised you didn't curse out Liz's bro or anything." Jami said with a huge smile, while Taneri only facepalmed.

"That fucker is lucky! I hate these fucking clothes, look at me! God I feel like my god damn top can fall off any fucking moment, and this fucking skirt is too damn little!" Taneri said a whole new wave of anger pulsing through her.

"Dude…when did puberty hit you? _Seriously_." I asked her, with as much seriousness as a Strider could muster. I then walked closer to her, and Taneri got even more flustered.

"Fuck off L-" Before she could even finish her sentence I grabbed her and spun her around laughing like an idiot, while Taneri cursed me to all 7 hells and back.

"DAMMIT LIZ!" she screamed, "PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, YOU DUMB BLONDE BITCH!" she said again, which only made me only laughed harder.

"LOVE YOU TANTAN!" I screamed at her, she soon gave up and you stopped, she was looking down at me with an evil glint in her eyes. I raised a brow, "What?" I asked.

"_Your boyfriends coming._" She said, I froze up instantly, a blush creeping on my face. I than placed Taneri down, and decided if I should turn around or not.

He probably looks so good right now. With his chocolate brown eyes staring into mine, and his hands just holding you, slightly shaking because he doesn't want to move to damn fast.

Taneri walked back to Jami and Pal, leaving you to possibly deal with _him._

Hair fixed? I quickly ran a hand through my hair, check.

Makeup good? Damn no mirror, I just cleaned under my eyes to get rid of some faded eyeliner.

Clothes fixed? Well not much I can work with on that, we are in something like bikinis.

I took a deep breath, and turned around looking straight into…

_Nothing._

That damn bitch lied! Damn her for knowing my weakness on the Mohawk styled boy! Fucking shit, I walked back to the group and a tall somewhat built body stood in my way, I was about to push him away thinking it wasn't him, but arms wrapped around me, and a head rested on my shoulder, as a voice said "Liz you we're awesome!"

A wave of warmth fell over me and I blushed, '_why is he so adorable?'_ I thought. My cheeks are getting warmer as I felt his smile pressing into my shoulder, my heart seemed to have quickened too. I hugged him back with a small chuckle, "Glad you liked it Ami, but that doesn't mean you're getting any lap dances in the future!" I told him, he released me from the hug and blushed.

"L-Liz!" Amirno stuttered, "I, uhm, wouldn't really have you do that in the first place!" he said, a slight frown on his voice. Of course he likes me so much he doesn't want me to be uncomfortable, well this fucker just gave me a subliminal message as if saying I know you can't do it.

_Challenged accepted, chocolate boy!_

I wrapped my arms around his neck, he tensed, and I pulled my body closer to him. Rubbing myself against him, trying to get a rise out of him.

"Ami! Why are you such a gentlemen to me?" I said pouting, he smiled down and leaned forward a bit, nuzzling into my shoulder. A whole new wave of joy crashed down on me, as I possibly just broke his barrier.

"I can be, dangerous if you want…" he said into my ear, holy shit, I bite my lip as this thought soon crossed my mind. A new heat sensation passed through me and hit my ovaries.

_Is he being seductive? _

Out of all the times he chooses now? Guy's right? Ugh. I have been thinking about this for a while now. We have been dating, sort of, but I would like to take this somewhere else. I even told Taneri, but she isn't too keen on the idea. She thinks Ami is only putting up a front! She is being a good friend, I don't see why she wouldn't trust him. Well she has never seen him, and I do have a tendency to over exaggerate what I tell her. My mind soon clicked at the current situation.

Oh my god he is!

Amirno's chocolate brown eyes held something in there, an emotion I couldn't really recognized, and it made me want him more. I thought this guy was just nothing but sugar and sweet rhymes. Guess not, wink wink.

All we ever did was talk or text on the phone, he would often come to me and talk to me one on one, just depends if my bro and dad are there. I would rap with him, and he would give me some sick beats or we would play video games. I just couldn't really leave his side. He and my bro have been friends for a while, and bro would tell me that sometimes whenever he came over to the house, he would ask my bro if he could come talk to me.

He found me interesting and well I did too.

I know he isn't that type of guy, so I'm going to take this chance before it gets ruined. I have been waiting for a long time as I said. And I hope my friends stay over there.

"OH HELL FUCKING NO!"

_Never-fucking-mind_

Amirno pulled himself away from me, as he looked the other way, blushing and trying to look anywhere but the fuming female in the same outfit as me. O_nly red. _As if in slow motion, in that little fucking moment, something inside me cracked.I stood there, shocked with my mouth wide open. My brain finally kicked in.

Taneri did not just fucking _cock block me. _

I turned my body to face her, there she was red eyes ablaze with some sort of intense fury that even I could feel. Jami and Palana stood behind her (obviously uncomfortable), looking anywhere, but the scene that is currently going on.

Mind you, we are still on the stage, so some people could be watching is.

"Dude!" I sort of yelled at her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "what?" she mocked me as if she didn't just ruin what could have been really awesome right now, this got me a little peeved.

"Dude! You-uh-wha-what the fuck!" I told her, I then stepped forward to Taneri, her eyes narrowed. Red eyes looked over at Amirno, then slowly came back at me.

"Come with us, back to the rooms." She told me, ugh fuck you! She and the girls started to walk off. I looked back at Amirno, and some of my anger went away.

_Some_

"Hey, I have to go, do something…okay?" I didn't want to make it seem like he did something wrong. I know he wants to make a good impression on my friends, so he just smiled at me, and nodded.

"I'll be waiting, Heh." He told me, "Okay, I'll find you!" I told him and started to walk off back to the rooms.

I entered through the door, we walked out of and went down a hall and took a left. Already in sight of the room where we changed into these damn outfits.

I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me. I glared at the girl currently residing on the couch on the right side of the room, crossing my arms over my chest and jutting out my hip.

"Okay first of all why the fuck did you do that! Dude, do you not know how long I have been waiting for this?" I told Taneri, she was the only one on the room and right now, it should only be me and her.

"Why in the fucking hell are you mad!? I'm doing you a god damn fucking favor!" she said, raising her voice a bit.

Oh no, she is not doing this right now. Being her over protective self! Ever since we we're kids she has done this. And out of all the times, NOW is the fucking time to be over protective.

"Taneri, did I fucking ask for my mom to be here right now? No, I fucking didn't! I can handle this shit, why in the fuck did you just do that?" I told her raising my voice, damn me and Taneri have had fist fights before. We have a weird friendship, I know.

"I might as well fucking be your mom! Dude you only meet the guy, like what? A month ago, or some shit and you're already set on banging him?" she told me, seriously is this what this god damn conversation is about!?

"Oh my god, are you kidding me? Do you really think I'm that damn easy?" I said to her, unbelieving that she would even think that. "Dude! I don't even see why you're getting all worked up! You haven't even had a boyfriend! Fuck _Tanny_, we have a damn connection, oh wait you don't know this because you have never really shown interest in _any living _person, you only get this from fucking ROMCOMS! And no it hasn't been a month, it's been fucking_ years_!" I yelled at her.

She looked down, instantly those words hit a soft spot on her. Sadly I'm not in the caring mood.

"Doesn't fucking matter! I don't want him to fucking hurt you!" she said, I know she cares, but she should seriously just try watching herself for right now.

"Oh my god, she cares! She actually admits a fucking feeling besides _anger or hatred! _Round of applause to Taneri fucking Vantas!" I started to clap for her. She only glared. I glared back twice as hard.

"Dude seriously, if you're gonna be acting like this, might as well leave the damn party, just leave me alone for the night, if anything happens I'll fucking call for you." I told her and quickly left the room.

"_You fucking brought me here, remember."_ Taneri said to herself, instantly sitting on the couch and pulling up her knees to her chest.

A wave of guilt came over me,' _no Liz, she needs this.' _I thought, as I rounded the corner, I bumped into a person, _no,_ not a fucking person a god damn wall.

This dude is tall, like he towers over me, he has unruly black indigo hair and I think he's wearing clown paint. He smiled down at me, "Sup sis mind helping a bro find the restroom?" he asked me, he seems like he's stoned, or high off of something.

"Yeah down this hall, it's like the last door to the left." I told him as I pointed, he smiled and with a nod of his head and quick thank you, he left me.

Something in me told me to go back, and check on Taneri, but I ignored it. She's a big girl, with a mouth like a sailor and punch that can hurt anyone.

I know I'm going to have to apologize to her, but not right now, I want to at least enjoy this night. Then a thought crossed my mind.

_Aren't there restrooms outside? _

**{Maliem's POV} **

I smiled to myself with a shake of my head. My black locks shuffling back and forth, I knew Amirno was going to go up to the little blonde mama. Motherfuck, I'm surprised he even had the balls to all up and do what he did.

_Motherfucker is getting more confident every day._

I smiled at that, my once shy little bro, is now a little flirting fairy. Well only for the blonde mama. He won't do anything bad to her, he wouldn't want to hurt her, and our bro Luis.

I passed by room and heard sniffling. Like the poor little motherfuck in there was all up and crying, it's a party no one deserves to be crying their supposed to have fun! I stopped by the door and listened in on what was happening

"_Fucking blonde bitch…" _I heard the strained voice say, it sounded like a girl, hmm well the restroom can all up and motherfuckin wait, might as well cheer the poor sad sis.

I opened it and quickly looked in, a sheepish smile on my face. "Oops, my bad thought this was-" something soft collided with my face, a pillow from one of the couches. "GET OUT!" sis all up and yelled at me. I looked in the room and saw _her._

Must be my motherfuckin lucky night. I stepped in and she threw another pillow at me.

Well my bro did tell me she is a good kicker. She must be really feisty then.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" I asked her, I can tell my medication is wearing off, I hope I don't hurt her. I moved a little bit more inside and closed the door, putting up my hands in a defensive mode, incase if she decides to throw something _harder _at me.

"Go away!" she said again, but her voice sounded tired and weak, she still had some fight though. Something is obviously getting to her.

The room is pretty big, it has a dresser next to the door, and on the left side is couch, along with a big ass bed. And on the right side is another couch, along with a vanity mirror. There are two more doors, one should probably lead to the restroom while the other is a closet.

You think these motherfuckers would have a TV in here or something.

Right now the cherry mama is on the right side couch, she brought her knees up to her chest, and if I'm right then she is probably crying right now.

"Hey sis, I get it that your all mad, but you look like you need someone." I told her, she shouldn't trust me, fuck I wouldn't trust myself either.

But I'd like to help the cherry mama, "Why? Why do you want to know?" she asked me.

I frowned, whatever blonde said must've hit a sore spot on her.

"Cause, as I was passin by, I heard you sniffling, I could have just gone to the restroom and ignored you, but I wouldn't want you to all up and do something bad now." I told her, her red eyes remained on the floor, while my indigo ones we're staring at her.

She finally looked up, catching my line of vision, and I smiled at her.

"Why the fuck are you wearing face paint?" she asked me, I shook my head.

"Why we're you all up and crying?" I asked her. Before she could give me another question, I shook my head again, with a small smile.

"Nope, not until you answer my question first Sis." She rolled her eyes, I couldn't help but grin.

I broke the wall, well made a crack, but it's something at least.

"Why should I tell you?" Fuck it's like the crack I made suddenly healed itself, damn. She must've seen my face falter, because she let out a small squeaky giggle.

"Can't I help someone out without being questioned?" I asked her raising a brow, she shook her head. "Not unless you want something or you are actually generous enough to listen to me of all people…" She said.

I sighed and moved closer to her. And decided to go with the risk, I plopped down right next to her and put half of my body weight on her. She grunted, "Get off me! You're fucking heavy!" she said trying to shove me. I grabbed her arms, and hugged her. She instantly froze. She let out a deep sigh and asked me, "You won't leave me alone until I tell you?"

"Yep."

"And if I don't?"

"Where do you wanna sleep? Here or the couch, I hope you don't mind, I can share." I said pulling away and winking at her.

She quickly shoved me off the couch.

Well…at least I popped the cherry mama.

**{Amirno POV}**

I am waiting at the bar, hoping Liz is okay. She always told me her best friend was over protective and that she has the wrath that could probably make the devil piss his own pants. I have been waiting to be with her for a while, I just hope they didn't get into a major fight. Liz even has a fucking scar to prove that her best friend can and possibly WILL kick your ass.

"Dude why are you all by yourthelf?" I blinked a few times and looked over to Arelus. He was drinking some type of yellow drink, and looking out at the crowd. I can see that he was probably dancing with girls, or it's just too hot in here.

"Aren't you by yourself too?" I asked, he smirked and pointed to a group of girls that we're giggling and looking over at him. I rolled my eyes.

God for being a damn nerd, he can sure pick up chicks.

"I'm not interested though…" he told me I looked over at him, he was staring down at his drink. A small smile playing on his lips, "I'm trying to find a girl, you know the red one that was dancing with your girlfriend?" He asked me, I blushed Liz isn't my girlfriend! Well I really would like her to be my girlfriend, then we can see each other, and throw some sick fires while cuddling up.

Red one?

"She and Liz are fighting…" I told Arelus, he just sipped his drink and raised a brow, "How?" I blushed and looked down, trying to ignore his gaze as he piped in, "Dude, you must have told Liz thomething that would have set the other girl off, did you _flirt _with her?" he was grinning now, asshole.

"I told Liz something, and _I think _she heard me, she got mad then Liz got mad, and now we are here and they could possibly be fighting right now." I told him, he smirked and asked, "Well…what did you thay?"

"Nothing…" I told him blushing and staring out into the crowd. "Well…" Arelus then chugged what he had left of his beverage and ordered another. "Better luck this time, she's coming." He said and motioned to where Liz is coming from. He turned facing the bar, and I was going to question why he was drinking so much, but I saw Liz and forgot about my question.

I tried to look her over in the dim light, just to make sure she isn't bleeding, her and her friend like to fight, until the other falls on the floor or someone gives up.

"Keep your eyes on mine and I'll give you a wonderful time…" Liz told me, I blushed, the feelings I had came back tenfold. I looked over to my side and noticed Arelus left, at least he didn't try to cock block me, not that…I want to do that with Liz.

I looked down at Liz, her bright green orbs staring into my plain brown eyes, in this moment Liz is happy, her arms are wrapped around my neck pulling me forward to her, as her head resided on my chest. She looked so content, but I had to make sure she's okay.

"Nothing bad happened…right?" I asked slowly, she looked down. Her arms loosening slightly. She sighed, "Can we dance, I don't wanna think about it right now." she told me, I only nodded.

I looked back and saw Arelus walking into the house, he's probably going inside with a girl or a few girls. I felt a light tug and went with Liz onto the dance floor

**{Maliem POV}**

"What's your name clown fuck?" Cherry mama asked me. Well I already know her name, because of my bro Luis, I'm surprised I haven't even called her by her own name yet.

She already told me what happened with her blondsis, which was why she was crying earlier. I get when a motherfucker is mad, but to throw in things about personal issues, that isn't right. This motherfucker is cute though, I checked my pockets and to my surprise found the last pill from my medication.

I'm not going to take it now, it has me do weird things. And right now the little Mama that is right by me should know that I've been listening.

"Maliem Makara, honk." I smiled at her, she blushed and looked away. She already gave me the details on why she acted like that, she's just scared of making friends.

People are scared of me being there friend. She doesn't have to know right now.

"And yours cherry mama?" I asked her, she looked at me and raised a brow. "Cherry mama?" she repeated, I only nodded a lazy smile on my face, "well, would you care to enlighten a motherfucker about your name?" I asked her, she only "tch'd" and mumbled something.

"What's that cherry mama?" I asked trying to listen, the music is pretty loud, we can hear each other, but if she whispers something then she'll have to repeat it.

"Taneri Vantas." she said again, "Tah-neh-ri, TanSis!" I told her, she growled.

"Stop giving me nicknames! Stupid fucking clown." She said, I leaned a little more onto her, she calmed down a bit, guess she likes the attention.

I can make her feel like this in more ways than _one._

I glanced down at her, she looked really sad, her knees are up to her chest and she's leaning on me. I move my arm and put behind her head, Tansis started to blush, but she moved her head as if to use my arm as a pillow. She closed her eyes, I couldn't help the feeling of need wash over me.

An idea quickly brought light into my head, it's not the smartest.

But she will feel better.

"Hey sis, I think I have something that could help you get out of this funk…" I started feeling around in my pocket for the little pill.

It will help her, when she takes it she will be nothing, but a giggling mess. This is what leaves me stoned for the entire day, this should leave her like this for the entire night.

I smiled, when she opened her gorgeous red eyes, I knew this would be a good plan.

"I'm not taking any fucking drugs." And we are back at square one. I grinned at her, "This ain't no drug sis!" it's a motherfucking narcotic, "I take these whenever I feel down. They're like happy pills." I told her.

She gave me a look that said '_are you fucking kidding me?' _

"Is there something wrong with you?" she asked me, I shook my head.

_What she doesn't motherfuckin know won't hurt her._

"Nah, just when a motherfuck is getting all down in the dumps I take these, they help a lot." I told her, still trying to persuade her, my uncle is pretty good at this. He taught me a few things, just gotta remain calm.

I took out the pill, and showed it to her, just a circular white pill. All you need is one swallow and after 5 minutes it begins to react with the body.

She grabbed the pill and eyed it, she must be new to this.

Tansis than got up from her comfy spot on the couch, and headed to the restroom, she closed the door and I heard the sink water running. I smiled.

_She'll feel a lot better now._

{**AM POV}**

Liz is…very seductive when dancing. So far she has pulled my body closer, and pressed her teasingly pink lips against mine. She is running her tongue around my lips, and I can't help but shudder at the thought of what else she could be using it on for later.

Damn my teenage hormones.

I know I said I wasn't like that, but a guy can only handle very few hints, before he starts getting a wicked boner at the girl he loves.

Oh shit, uhm, _likes._

I wouldn't want to scare her away if I said I loved her. Liz isn't like every girl I have seen or dated, maybe she's trying to hold off on that.

The song that Luis was playing ended, but he kept the beat going. The night soon mixed in with the party and the beat ended, people started to question what Luis was doing, until the sound of a voice echoed from the speakers.

_BANK BREAK! _

I was waiting for Luis to play this song, he has a thing for Asian people. Along with anime and what not, he really loves the music. Especially the uprising Korean hip hop.

Liz was ecstatic with the song and she started to jump around, and sway her hips around, I grabbed her and kept her close to me. Liz giggled at this, and I gave her a kiss on her neck. The lights soon came up again, following the beat of the new song, I swear I saw her blush when the lights got brighter.

{**Taneri POV}**

I am looking at myself in the mirror, thinking if I should go through with this or not. I turn on the sink and just gaze at the pill in my hand.

This could be really wrong.

_Fuck_ this is wrong.

I place the pill at the tip of my tongue and lean forward and place my mouth at the end of the faucet drinking a little bit of water.

Too late, I guess. Maybe I can have some fun with this.

Liz did say I need to have more fun.

_**Oh~ what's this teenage drama! At a party! How cliché of me~ CX sorry guys, for it**_**. Okay I'm writing this one faster than the other! What the hell maybe I just need to get it out of my system. Hmm merp~ anyways DRUG USE! GUYS DO NOT DO DRUGS ITS BAD AND ASHDFASDFLKJH if you do drugs then you lose the inability to read! And we can't have that! Lol well your brain power goes low, I think I hope you all enjoyed~ now onto Jami and Palana nights c; **

**The song that will be playing is very good by block B! now let me start the next chapter!**


End file.
